People don't take Women as Seriously as Men
by 22pirates13wizards
Summary: Lagorien, whose elven clan is gone, no one knows where, started traveling with Aragorn. She joins the Fellowship and fights to keep her role as the only women on the Journey. Aragorn x OC (in a friend sort of way, Arwen will still fall in love with Aragorn)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, except Lagorien.**

"Aragorn, the Baggins boy isn't here."

"Lagorien, we must wait," stated Aragorn, "they are hobbits. They are small, and don't necessarily travel fast."

"True. But they should be here by now. The Riders are apon them and if they have any brains, they might know that it is possibly dangerous to delay."

"I think they know that."

* * *

The Hobbits walked into the Prancing Pony. In the side of the tavern, Aragorn and Lagorien sat. Aragorn was wearing a dark cloak, concealing everything but his face. Lagorien was wearing a dark green cloak but was sitting at the table next to Aragorn.

"There's four," Lagorien hissed, "Why is there four? It's only to be the Baggins. And maybe a companion. Not four."

"It will be fine," Aragorn replied. And as the Hobbits sat down, Aragorn started staring at them, examining them.

"I'm going back to my room. This is too boring," whispered Lagorien. I'll know when you come with the Hobbits.

* * *

Sitting in her room, Lagorien heard a noise from the room next to hers. She rushed over. There was Aragorn sitting with one of the hobbits, presumably the Baggins boy.

"Who are you?" asked Lagorien.

"Frodo Baggins, if you would like to know," said the Hobbit, "But may I inquire as to your name?"

"I am-" but she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hand Frodo over!" yelled one of three hobbits, the stouter, strawberry blonde one.

"No. This is a friend of Gandalf," said Frodo.

"Then who's he?" said the stout one.

"He is not a-" Aragorn started.

"I am Lagorien," she said, taking off her cloak.

"Forgive me ma'am. I didn't know you were a girl," apologizes the stout one, "I am Sam Gamgee, these are Merry and Pippin."

"It is fine. That was what I was going for. People don't take women as seriously as men."

**A/N: Sorry, this story will be a bit like the movie version, I only just started the book. It might cross between the two. Please review, I've been thinking about this story for about a month now, and I only started writing it down. The first couple of chapters will be short, they'll grow longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR**

"We will rest here," stated Aragorn. They had just reached the old ruins of a tower. Aragorn had said the name of it, but Lagorien didn't remember. He used to remember it when it was still standing, she hadn't been traveling with him that long. Her clan (is that the name for it? Clan?) had disappeared many years ago. She had been out for a hunt with her brother and his friend and when they got back, the city was empty. They had only been gone for an hour, but there was no sign of war, it was as if everyone just spontaneously disappeared. Her brother, Meldor, was younger but next in line for the throne. The moment he realized he couldn't rule his older sister and his best friend, he was deep with misery. The glory of power had over come him. He left for a new life later that year with his friend, leaving Lagorien alone. She wandered for a great deal of time. She made many enemies, and many allies. Her allies mostly being the men of Gondor and Rohan. The people of the Elven lands had no quarrel with a princess who has lost everything, so she tended to avoid the land. She went north after some time and met Aragorn. They traveled together at times, and they would leave, always knowing she would see him again.

She opened her eyes and came back to reality. She was sitting on the edge of the tower on the opposite side of of the tower from camp. Aragorn was exploring. She looked out hoping for sign of a good omen or sight, but saw nothing but fields and forests. She softly sang an elven song from her homeland, a song of peace between people. She wa interrupted by a clash from the top of the tower. She jumped up than climbed to the top. Aragorn was holding a torch and fighting the Ringwaiths. She silently reached for her bow and a couple of arrows. She pulled back the string, aimed then let go. The arrows streaked silently throught the dark, cold night and buried themselves deep within a few ringwraiths.

**A/N: Please review. The more reviews, the more chapters, the sooner they get posted. Inspiration has been minimal so I am lacking the length of the chapters, I'll try to boost it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, just Lagorien**

I watched as the arrow flew straight at the Rider, hitting him square in the chest. He looked at me and pulled out his blade, and threw it at me.

I saw the blade, spinning quickly towards me. I dived out of the way, but it grazed my face, from my eye to the nape of my neck. I felt the pain sear through my head. I fell.

Spinning in the air, watching the ground come closer, I was scared. And then it hit. I felt my bones snap. The pain was too immense for me. I screamed.

"Lagorien!" it was Aragorn's voice.

"Stay, I'll be fine," I tried to call up, I wouldn't be fine, but I would be alive.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. I've been really busy and haven't had the time for it. Please review, and please, _no flames._****  
**


End file.
